Amusement Parks
by xXShadowFiendXx
Summary: Gokkun doesn't find them very amusing. Another pointless fluff story filled with ice cream, roller coasters, insulted ladies, and Gokkun's wordy durds. Enjoy!


**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Okay; I haven't written anything in awhile, been sick and busy, so here you go! I don't own KHR or Six Flags. And before you ask me why Six Flags is in Japan, I don't know either! Enjoy! XP **

********

"I don't even know why I came here, I hate theme parks." I grumbled, itching to light a cigarette or blow something up, both of which aren't allowed in Six Flags… Stupid Six Flags with their stupid rules.

"Ha ha, don't worry Gokkun; it'll be fun!" Yamamoto laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I pushed it off and shoved him away, making him fall into some random lady who could stand to lose some weight. He apologized and she hit him with her purse, making me laugh. Until, of course, she hit me too.

"Ouch! What the fuck is your problem lady?" She gasped and marched away. "Ch, fucking fat ass."

Yamamoto hit me upside the head. "Thanks, really. You deser- Ooh, a roller coaster! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the giant metal death trap… I think Takeshi has ADHD.

"Hey, moron, I don't like roller coasters!" I clawed at his hand that had a tight grip on my skinny wrist.

"Don't worry, they're totally safe! I've been on loads of them!" He grinned and dragged me into line, never letting go of me as I struggled to get free.

I was about ready to bite him when I was shoved into a seat and a safety bar was locked in place over my lap. Yeah, this reassured me… NOT! I looked forward, oh joy; we're in the front car! Did I mention that I hate roller coasters? I don't like heights very much, nor do I like being stuck in an open metal _thing_ that moves at over 100 miles per hour.

"Holy damned fucking bitch shit, we're gonna die." I stated, deadpan, as the cars started moving up. I have such a colorful vocabulary that a lady in line gasped and covered her son's ears.

"No we aren't, people almost never die on roller coasters!" The moron grinned from beside me.

"You said 'almost'!" I shook at the restraints.

"I meant never!" He yelled, grabbing my wrists. "Calm down Gokkun, you'll be fine."

We reached the top of the coaster; I saw the rest of the gleaming metal tracks of pure evil looming ahead of us. I barely had time to yell (men don't scream) as we shot downwards. I gripped onto Yamamoto's arm as best I could, pressing my head as close to his shoulder as I could without moving my head from the head rest. I felt my stomach drop to my butt **(that happened to me once!) **as we plummeted and twisted. I felt someone shaking me and the teens behind us laughing.

"Gokkun, it's over!'" Yamamoto said, pulling me out of the cart.

I grabbed his shirt in my fist. "Never. Fucking. Again." I growled, pushing him and storming out the exit, but not before flipping off the teens who were laughing.

"I'm sorry Gokkun; let's go get some ice cream, huh?" I glared at him some more, but followed him into the air-conditioned bliss that was Marble Slab.

"I want strawberry." I grumbled, still slightly nauseous after that terrifying ordeal.

He laughed and ordered, paying and carrying our ice cream to a table. I sat at the table; poking a sticky spot and watching it pull at my skin as I released my finger from it. I took the spoon offered to me and stuck a huge glob of pink ice cream into my mouth. Shivering as the cold hit my teeth.

****

"Gokkun, you have ice cream on your face." Takeshi laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get it off."

That said, he bent in front of me and pressed his mouth over mine, licking at some strawberry ice cream that had somehow missed the inside of my mouth. **(Not surprising, he was eating it by the glob!) **I was shocked and let my mouth drop open; I was even more shocked when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't so much surprised that he was kissing me as I was surprised at the fact he was doing it in public. He pulled back and continued walking.

I followed him to a game booth, one where you throw a ball and try to knock down blocks.

The guy in charge of the game booth grinned at us. "Gonna win something for your girlfriend?"

I choked, "G-girlfriend?" I finally managed to splutter out. "I am not his fucking girlfriend, I am a guy!"

"Oh, sorry, it's the hair… threw me off." He was gesturing towards the bobby pins and the small ponytail. (I refuse to call it a bunny tail)

I glared at him, gave him the bird, and leant against the counter.

****

We walked through the parking lot, I was helping Takeshi carry his prizes; he probably traumatized the guy from the game booth, serves him right.

We got in the car. Takeshi shoved a small stuffed devil bear into my hands and kissed my lips softly. Now I remembered why I promised to come. Being there sucked, but I thoroughly enjoyed my reward.

********

**Aww, cute right? ** **This is the longest one I've written so far. Tell me what you think! I love you all and don't hate roller coasters! I was planning on them taking pictures with some of the dudes/dudettes in costumes but it didn't really fit in anywhere.** **I like picking on Gokkun, and writing out his colorful word choices. Also, I have a Halloween special coming up!**


End file.
